Mil palabras no son necesarias para demostrar amor
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Las palabras algunas veces no son necesarias y eso lo sabe muy bien Rin que con el tiempo a aprendido a leer las actitudes de su amo Sesshomaru, que pasara cuando el diga que le acompañe nuevamente que pensara esta sobre sus acciones sera amor? descubrelo


**Mi segunda historia en esta pagina y sigo igual de nerviosa ya ****entenderán ustedes a que me refiero bueno en esta oportunidad decidí hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre los sentimientos de Rin y la confusión de Sessho además que quiero dejar claro algo no tengo nada en contra de Kohaku de verdad el chico me cae bien pero bueno necesitaba a alguien y el estaba disponible bueno ahora si los dejo disfruten.(hice un pequeño cambio al final *.*)**

Mil palabras no son necesarias para demostrar amor

El sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo esparciendo su luz en cada rincón del sengoku, mientras una joven se regocijaba de tal regalo dando vueltas sobre si misma admirando el bello paisaje que se le mostraba sonrío mientras tomaba nuevamente sus obligaciones recogiendo mas plantas medicinales y algunas flores, una suave brisa movió su largo cabello negro y su hermoso kimono blanco se movía al compás de la suave brisa.

El sol la bañaba con sus rallos mientras se que se encontraba en el medio del bosque terminando sus labores , mientras en la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos escondido entre las sombras , un demonio observaba con atención , todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su niña bueno o no tanto , lo que un día fue una pequeña ahora era todo una mujer su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente y lo único que quedaba de su niñez era sus hermosos ojos marrones que todavía denotaban esa inocencia característica de ella su protegía Rin.

Una fragancia llego a su sensible olfato un demonio y un humano se acercaban a ella desde el cielo frunció el ceño nunca soportaría la presencia del humano que un día intento matarla pero no podía acabar con su existencia sin ninguna razón aparente no la quería ver sufrir y mucho menos por un despreciable humano.

-Rin- grito un joven desde las alturas haciendo q la chica levantara su cabeza viendo como este se acercaba a gran velocidad y descendía quedando justo al frente de ella encima de su fiel compañera.

Kirara se trasformo quedando como una pequeña gatita de dos colas se acerco a ella mientras ronroneaba acariciando su pierna, Rin la tomo entre sus manos y presto atención a su amigo kohaku.

-Hola Rin como has estado

-Hola kohaku yo he estado muy bien pero tu ¿como has estado? Te extrañado todo este tiempo ¿que has hecho? ¿Has visitado ha sango? ¿Debe ser muy aburrido viajar solo no crees? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos?- preguntaba sin parar Rin asiendo que kohaku riera.

-Que he dicho- dijo esta haciendo un puchero dándole un aspecto más infantil.

-Sigues igual de parlanchina Rin los años no te han hecho cambiar - dijo conteniendo las risas.

Y tu eres muy malo kohaku- dijo esta tratando de defenderse pero era cierto ella no había cambiado en nada pero el si que lo había hecho era mucho mas alto y sus facciones de niño habían desaparecido y su voz era mas gruesa aparte que se había convertido en un gran exterminador de demonios se sentía orgullosa de el pero ella aun seguía aquí en una aldea viendo como sus amigos vienen y van, sus amigas de la aldea ya están casadas además ya tenían hasta hijos mientras ella sigue aquí sola viendo al señor Seshomaru muy pocas veces y aunque es la envidia de muchas por los hermosos trajes que le trae igual no tiene a nadie que este con ella siempre paro sus pensamientos en seco y se reprendió mentalmente nunca podría decir que no tenia con quien contar la señorita Kagome y el señor Inuyasha siempre la acompañan desde la muerte de la venerable kaede .

Rin, Rin despierta- dijo kohaku con un deje de preocupación su amiga se había quedado mirando a la nada y ahora lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro no había sido su intención lastimarla – Rin perdóname no era mi intención no es malo que hables tanto enserio además eres muy linda – ruborizándose al instante – bueno… yo pues….- decía inútilmente excusándose de sus palabras.

Ah que decías kohaku- dijo Rin con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza por no haber prestado atención a su amigo – disculpa no era mi intención no prestarte atención.

Tranquila Rin no te aflijas mejor cuéntame que has hecho – dijo el chico aliviado de que ella no había notado sus tartamudeos por mas que lo intentara en su esencia todavía quedaba retazos de esa timidez que lo acompaño siempre.

Pues he estado ayudando a la señorita Kagome con los enfermos y otras cosas en la aldea pero me imagino que tu si debes de tener un montón de cosas mas interesantes que contar viajando todos los días valla que extraño esos días cuando viajaba con el señor sesshomaru, debes de ser muy feliz cumpliendo tu deseo de ser exterminador - comento la chica.

Kohaku solo atino en pensar en los suaves y rosados labios de Rin como seria acariciarlos se acerco a ella cortando las palabras que esta decía poseyendo sus labios.

Kohaku había aprisionado sus labios haciéndola abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ningún chico la había besado nunca y ella no sentía nada por el, su mente le gritaba que lo alejara pero ella se encontraba en un estado de shock.

El ambiente se cargo de una atmosfera tensa además que todo quedo en silencio no se escuchaba ningún sonido los animales se escondieron nadie se atrevería hacer algún ruido en aquella penumbra la ira de cierto taiyouaki se sentía en el aire sus ganas asesinas estaban grabadas en sus ojos dorados que asechaban al joven que luchaba por sacar en Rin alguna señal de deseo.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de todo esto ella se encontraba demasiado sorprendida por los actos de su "amigo" y el solo seguía exigiendo a ella que le diera una pequeña muestra de aceptación pero esta estaba inmutable por fin desistiendo se separo de ella fijándose en el error tan grande que había cometido la vio fijamente y su bello rostro parecía cincelado en piedra sin mostrar el mas mínimo indicio de emoción.

Aléjate de ella – fue la frase que una fría brisa trajo a los oídos de kohaku asiéndolo estremecer se giro automáticamente y vio a la figura que se acercaba con elegancia por la espesura del prado con una mirada cargada de furia pero con un rostro inexpresivo como siempre de sus dedos apareció una especie de hijo verde que enredo a la pierna del joven exterminador lanzándolo a unos metros alejándolo lo mas posible de su Rin

Señor Seshomaru – dijo la joven al salir de su estado de shock olvidando por completo a kohaku el cual ya hacia casi inconciente entre los matorrales

Te encuentras bien Rin- pregunto fríamente y sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo pero sus ojos dorados denotaban todo lo contrario ya que escrutaba la figura de ella buscando alguna señal de violencia para acabar completamente con el humano que había osado de tocar a su protegida.

Ahh claro señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken – pregunto la chica viendo a su alrededor haber si lo vislumbraba pero la espesura que en que se encontraba el prado le prohibió una vista mas amplia, sorprendía por el cambio tan radical que había ocurrido en el lugar hasta el cielo estaba oscurecido solo se podía ver un poco la luz del cielo.

Fijo sus ojos en seshomaru quien no le había respondido pero que la miraba de manera insistente

Sucede algo señor Seshomaru porque no ha venido Ah-Uh ni el señor Jaken- pregunto nuevamente pero el no respondió solo se giro para ir no sin antes decir algo que dejo de piedra a la chica

"Nos vamos Rin "

Es en serio podré irme con usted – dijo ilusionada la joven pero el solo respondió su pregunta llamándola cosa que confirmo todo ella corrió para alcánzalo como hacia cuando era apenas una niña pero una voz la detuvo girando para ver a un joven apoyado de una enorme gata de dos colas.

Te iras con el Rin por nueve años te dejo abandonada en la aldea sola auque tu suplicaste por quedarte a su lado y ahora así de fácil lo vas perdonar sin ni siquiera pensar a los que dejaras solos abandonaras a todos los dejaras sin darles explicaciones ellos te necesitan Rin no te vallas con ese demonio que cada día te dejara sola a la merced del bosque y no abra nadie que te proteja – kohaku dijo todo lo que se le ocurrió para intentar mantener a la chica en la aldea donde el podría verla y tal vez algún día ganar su corazón sin imaginar que esas palabras crearían algo peor que llegar a solucionarlo

Me necesitan kohaku, abandonada de que hablas todos en la aldea se han ganado mi cariño pero no puedo pensar en ellos eternamente cada uno tienes sus vidas y yo debo hacer la mía también

Rin que te puede dar el nunca te querrá morirás sin alguien que te ame Rin sin hijos sola esa es la vida que quieres de verdad ese ser no tiene corazón tu estas llena de vida no te vallas - seguía kohaku mientras seshomaru se encontraba como un espectador pero con ganas de degollar al humano que hablaba sin cesar Rin se acerco al joven y le propino una cachetada.

No tienes el mínimo derecho a decir eso kohaku pensé que eras mi amigo que deseabas lo mejor para mi pero por lo que veo me he equivocado espero que te retractes de tus palabras el Señor Seshomaru a cuidado de mi por años y si decidió que podré estar a su lado nuevamente lo are le debo mi vida y mas que eso – le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos – pero igual te perdono eres mi amigo y no podría tenerte rencor pero no vuelvas a decir eso adiós kohaku.

Rin no perdóname por favor no te vallas- dijo kohaku agarrando su abrazo

Suéltame te lo pido – le dijo ella con mirada suplicante – suéltame no sigas arruinando la imagen que tenia de ti te lo pido.

Suéltala- fue la única palabra que menciono el yoaki y el exterminador ya había liberado a la joven que se fue directamente al lado de su querido señor seshomaru este la agarro de la mano y los dos desaparecieron en una bola de luz en la espesura del paisaje

El solo atino por arrodillarse en el suelo se sentía destrozado el amaba a Rin con todo su ser y ella no la había interesado eso no lo dudo al irse con el yoaki duro años entrenando ser lo mas fuerte para poder protegerla y quedarse a su lado pero resulto inútil siempre ella prefería a seshomaru aquel que no la amaba que nunca la vería como una mujer solo como uno mas de sus sirvientes pero ella siempre tan masoquista no le intereso ….ahhh agarro sus cabellos intentando arrancar su cabeza de un tiron se sentía tan impotente frustrado y dolido quería acabar con ese sentimiento de una vez.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de esa joven? el sabia desde un principio que nunca lo amaría ella ya le había confesado que amaba al daiyoaki pero el no insistió en que tal vez ella lo olvidaría y se iría con el serian felices tendrían una familia que GRAN ESTUPIDEZ pensar eso valla que era un idiota.

ooooooo-o-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooo

Mientras tanto en la entrada del pueblo se encontraba Rin y Seshomaru bajo un enorme árbol él se sentó en las ramas mientras se cerraba sus ojos, Rin sonrio ampliamente feliz entonces supo inmediatamente a que se refería esa actitud ya que en el camino le había pedido que deseaba pasar por la aldea a despedirse de sus amigos y buscar sus cosas.

- Vendré al atardecer no se valla sin mi amo Sesshomaru - dijo la chica mientras corrió por el arenoso camino llego jadeante en pocos minutos a la cabaña donde habitaba que una a vez había vivido la anciana kaede y ella entro noto la soledad del lugar algunas lagrimas surcaron por sus ojos al recordar que no volvería ver aquella amable señora que la había cuidado durante tantos años se limpio los ojos negándose a sufrir mas ya no estaría sola su señor la protegería por siempre y eso era suficiente para ella aunque su amor no fuera correspondido el solo hecho de estar a su lado la ponía completamente feliz busco entre sus cosas y en una mochila metió las cosas mas importantes para ella.

Un hermoso kimono negro con el dibujo de luna con un árbol de flores de cerezo el cual le obsequio su señor hace dos años, una peineta con bellas incrustaciones en diamantes que formaban una flor regalo de el señor Inuyasha y kagome , un arco y flechas regalo de la anciana kaede , un collar con una piedra pequeña de jade en forma de corazón dado de parte de sango y miroku y por ultimo kohaku le había obsequiado una pulsera plateada con un dije de una pequeña flor de loto la cual la cuidaba mucho.

Detallo el pequeño dije mientras su mente divagaba por lo que paso hace tan solo un tiempo atrás, toco con la punta de los dedos sus labios, Kohaku se le había declarado todavía le parecía extraño ella siempre lo vio como su mejor amigo y se sentía triste por el al no poderle corresponder pero el sabia que su corazón estaba con su señor Sesshomaru ella se lo había confesado hace varios años atrás, su mente divago por aquellos momentos.

_Vamos Kohaku __apresúrate o no lograras verlo- gritaba una joven mientras jalaba insistente el brazo de este para que apresurara su marcha deceaba mostrarle el hermoso paisaje que se creaba en el atardecer en un prado a las afueras de la aldea, este por fin llego y admiro lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos pero algo que lo tenia mas sorprendido era la belleza que mostraba Rin bañada con la luz dorada._

_Pero esta no se dio cuenta del escrutinio que estaba siendo realizado a su persona ya que solo __veía la magia que se creaba en este lugar y que poco a poco cambiaba a un nuevo panorama las hojas caían por todo el lugar en una briosa suave haciendo que su cabello también se meciera al mismo compás._

_Se __sentó a la orilla del río mientras sus ojos vagabundeaban por todo el lugar pero su mente solo tenia fijo los recuerdos de la mañana de hoy donde su señor le había traído un traje nuevo el cual cargaba en estos momentos olio la tela intentando con seguir el aroma de su señor y logro sentir una leve esencia de sus labios entre abiertos salio un suspiro._

_Que tienes Rin- pregunto el joven al ver como su amiga se quedaba pensativa y suspiraba entonces pudo escuchar un leve susurro de su parte nombrando __al youkai que más odiaba Sesshomaru.-Rin que tienes._

_Intentaba llamar la __atención de ella pero esta solo seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos así movió su cuerpo intentando atraer su atención esta por fin lo miro y el sonrío aliviado de poder despertar a Rin de su ensoñación mientras menos pensara en Sesshomaru todo estaría mejor para el entonces su mente pensó que tal vez seria el momento perfecto para decirle a Rin sobre sus sentimientos pero esta se le adelanto._

_Sabes Kohaku no se que me ha pasado últimamente si te cuento algo tu no __se lo dirás a nadie – hablaba en susurros haciendo que el sonriera para darle ánimos entonces ella lo cegó con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras empezaba a hablar- bueno lo que pasa es que creo que me he enamorado del señor Sesshomaru cada vez que le veo mi corazón late fuerte y ...Bueno yo ... me gustaría besarle..Además que deseo quedarme con el por siempre tu crees que eso es lo que me ha pasado me he enamorado._

_Esas palabras fueron como__ si miles de dagas envenenadas atravesaran su cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo el estaba casi seguro de que ella estaba enamorada del yoaki pero ahora cuando escuchaba la confirmación de sus labios era extremadamente doloroso entonces su confesión quedo enterrada bajo tierra no se lo diría hasta que el fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y ser digno de su amor._

_Kohaku que piensas – pregunto preocupada su amigo se __había quedado como una estatua y sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente pero entonces el la miro y asintió._

_Si Rin tal vez si __estas enamorada de el o solo sea la admiración que le tienes y solo te estas confundiendo tal vez solo sea aprecio porque el te salvo ¿no crees?- buscaba desesperadamente convencer a la joven de que tal vez era eso admiración o alguna otra forma para que ella desistiera pero esta negó con la cabeza._

_No lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo y estoy casi segura que es amor varias veces me quede despierta por las noches pensando en eso y por fin estoy segura solo quería tener otra opinión no me creo capaz de preguntarle a la señorita Kagame sobre eso- sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y miro hacia otra parte._

_Entiendo Rin pero crees que Ses__shomaru corresponderá tus sentimientos- el estaba seguro que Rin sabia muy bien que el yoaki odiaba a los humanos así que tendría que dejarle claro que no tenia oportunidad alguna._

_Eso lo se Kohaku pero yo solo __deseo estar a su lado mas nada así que esperare hasta que el venga por mi – dijo mientras sonreía pero en su mirada se notaba la melancolía de saber muy bien que ella nunca podría estar con su señor-Vamos Kohaku ya se esta poniendo muy oscuro._

_El solo atino por a __sentí mientras se paraba y seguía a Rin sus pasos eran lentos sentía el cuerpo pesado todas sus ilusiones se habían desecho pero no se rendiría intentaría que ella algún día pudiera estar a su lado pero en este momento ni siquiera esos pensamientos podían hacer sentirse mejor mientras que Rin sentía todo lo contrario ya que su corazón se encontraba mas tranquilo por haber sacado todos esos sentimientos de su pecho se encontraba mas tranquila de poder a ver confiado en alguien y contarle sobre eso._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien ese día el había actuado bastante extraño en ese entonces solo lo asocie a que se encontraba sorprendido por mi declaración pero en estos momento era mas que obvio que el estaba triste por mi confesión nunca pensé que decirle a Kohaku sobre mis sentimientos lo fuera herir si me hubiera dado cuenta nunca me habría atrevido hacerle tal confesión pero ya era demasiado tarde pare eso.

Termine de introducir todo en la mochila salí de la cabaña para no volver mas, ese fue el lugar donde pase nueve años de mi vida y siempre recordaría todos los momentos felices que viví cada minuto en el que conocí tantas cosas del mundo que me rodeaban y lo que era convivir con humanos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo temiéndoles, los primeros meses que había vivido aquí pasaba las noches llorando quería regresar con el amo sesshomaru con miedo a cada momento de que llegaran ladrones y mataran a todos o que los aldeanos la odiaran, pero todo fue descartado y poco a poco pudo hacer amigos además que tenia a su lado a la venerable Kaede quien la había cuidado con mucho cariño.

Vio las empinadas escaleras, luego su vista se dirigió al cielo todavía era temprano así que decidió ir a despedirse de su segunda madre, empezó a subir y cuando por fin estuvo en la sima pudo ver el pequeño altar donde reposaban sus restos .

El señor Sesshomaru ha venido por Rin, venerable Kaede como usted me había predicho estoy tan contenta , le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi, pronto la vendré a visitar y nunca lo olvidare – su voz salía en un susurro pero impregnado de mucho amor entonces giro y pudo vislumbrar toda la aldea extrañaría este lugar, pero su vida estaba al lado de su señor.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando entonces empezó a correr nuevamente dirigiéndose a el hogar de sango miroku y todos los niños de estos los cuales les tomo mucho afecto alrededor de los años les pidió que le mandara sus saludos a la señor Inyasha y kagome los cuales se encontraban en la época de esta y prometiéndoles que pronto vendría para conocer al bebe que ella protegía en su vientre fruto del gran amor que se profesaban ellos y con deseos internos de ser un día tan dichosa y poder también tener un bebe que represente el amor que ella sentía por su señor cosa que duba mucho pero lo ultimo que se pierde es la fe se dijo a si misma y con ese sentimiento camino decidida en medio del crepúsculo siguiendo a su señor.

Seshomaru se paro al verla llegar y sin mediar palabras emprendió el viaje su mirada fija en el horizonte pero su mente divagaba en la joven que la acompañaba a su lado ella había cambiado desde el día que la había dejado a su lado de eso no tenia la menor duda pero no entendía porque sentía tanta ira y ganas de ir a descuartizar al humano que había osado en besarla pero al instante que lo pensó lo descarto el era un yoaki el no estaría celoso nunca de alguien tan débil como aquel exterminador jamás.

Pero no lograba explicar esa felicidad que sentía al tenerla a su lado y estar seguro que nadie la volvería a tocar porque el era el único con ese derecho. No el Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste no estaría atraído hacia una humana cuado tuvieran descendencia debía ser pura no hanyo como su estupido hermano.

Miro hacia atrás para ver a su protegida quien tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y miraba todo el paisaje se veía hermosa, no el jamás se fijaría en una humana que le estaba pasando.

Aunque esa mujer no era cualquiera ella era su protegida la que el había salvado y protegido durante todos estos años la vida de ella le pertenecía a el por eso nunca permitiría que nadie toque algo de su propiedad el decidiría que hacer con ella. Exacto así será, tendría que dejarle claro quien era el que tenía derecho sobre ella así que paro su marcha.

Rin- la llamo con su tono de voz frío esta lo miro y asintió.

Si amo Sesshomaru – ella tenía sus ojos fijos en el atenta a lo que diría.

Tú me perteneces – le dijo mientras veía la reacción de esta a ver si tenía cualquier tipo de reclamo el se encargaría de recordarle quien la cuido durante todos estos años pero en cambio amplio su sonrisa y asintió.

Rin siempre será del amo Sesshomaru –afirmo esta contenta por las palabras de su amo.

Este solo volvió a girar siguiendo su camino entonces ella lo aceptaba que era de su propiedad pero y que había de los demás tendría también que dejar claro a cualquiera que se le acercara que ella tenia un dueño nadie la podría tocar.

La miro y camino hacia ella Rin quien se encontraba en una burbuja de felicidad no noto cuando este se posiciono al frente de ella, fue hasta el momento que el movió sus cabellos que reacciono y vio como su amo la tomaba y sus fríos labios rozaron su cuello y un dolor agudo la invadió .La había mordido porque hizo eso lo desconocía.

Este solo giro y siguió su camino ya había ello su trabajo ahora todos lo sabrían, nadie osaría tocar a su humana.

Amo Sesshomaru Rin no entiende porque fue eso –pregunto mientras sus dedos recorrían las marcas que habían dejado los colmillos de su amo.

Asegurar que me perteneces – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla no entendía es que al morderla era como una señal de eso nunca había escuchado algo así pero si era la decisión de su amo ella no le llevaría la contraria.

Su corazón latía fuerte sentía como si este se fuera a reventar de tanta felicidad su señor Sesshomaru le había dicho que era suya ella lo sabia no era necesario millones de palabras para demostrar amor y el se lo había dejado claro ella le pertenecía su cuerpo, su alma, sus sentimientos hasta su vida eran de ese taikoaki quien ella seguiría por siempre.

Fin

**Bueno como aquí ****pudieron ver un pequeño one-shot de esta linda pareja de verdad que estoy muy emocionada jejee me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión a ver si hago un fic sobre eso que tal solo tienen que pulsar el botoncito de abajo y listo hagan feliz a esta humilde escritora *-*. **


End file.
